A New Life
by Serenity6456
Summary: The life of Usagi turned to hell one night when a fire took the lives of her parents, and took her away from the life she knew...
1. Default Chapter

Sometimes the world brings hell to one person, one person to hold all the pain inside. The world smashes down with all its weight and one cannot get up. One feels destined to know one will die if she cannot escape this hold of her life, that's slowly chokeing here essense out of her.  
  
Tears corscaded down Usagi's face, the unimaginable pain too built up to tell, too built up to speak. She wanted to go home, go to a familiar place, lie down on her comfortable bed, but that was impossible. Her house was rubble, rubble….death, death so much death, and blood everywhere, the smell, the sight, the evil. It was so raw in her mind.   
"Usa, oh God Usa, get out of here, go now!" her mother shouted these words in her mind over and over again. The picture was so clear, the fire burning, the mechanical laughter in the background, from the evil yet not dystroyed, it played in her mind, the vision so clear. Her father handed her Shingo, Shingo, her little brother, who was knocked unconscious, he tried to fight the shadowish evil, the evil yet toshow itself. Shingo now lied in Usagi's arms, and she watched as the smoke flared up, with fire all around it blocking her parents in.   
"Run Usagi! Run now!" Usagi's feet were glued to the floor, and her eyes were filled with tears blurry her already cloggy vision. The stairs weren't on fire, but she needed to save her parents. She couldn't help she was too small, only 7, if only she could do something. Anything to help. The fire rose around Usagi, and now it would be a maze to get out of. Her parent's death was obvious, there screams and cries were so thick with pain. Usagi looked down at her brother, and knew she had to get out of there for him. Only for him. She ran out the bedroom door, and fell down the stairs, her brother falling out of her arms, and toppaling down the steps along with her. Usagi's head bashed against the wall, and her vision blacked.  
  
"Usagi, shh baby, it's okay."  
"It's not okay, my-my mama, my papa, they-"  
"They're in a better place now, come here, take my hand." A woman came out of the shadows, her long silver hair pulled up in to odangos, just as Usagi's. Usagi's face still wet from the tears brought her little hand up and grasped the older woman's hand.   
"Listen my sweet, I know this is hard for you, but everything is going to be fine," Usagi felt like she had to believe the woman, but somehow she knew nothing would be fine.   
I will take you somewhere special, somewhere, where you can start your little life over, and become of a great assistance. Would you like that?"  
"Will Mama and Papa be there?" a streak of pain flickered in the woman's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had came, "No my dear, I'm sorry."  
Sobs escaped from the oh so small Usagi once more, "What about Shingo?!"  
The woman wrapped her arms around Usagi, "I'm sorry my dear, his life will be there, he'll be adopted into a new family and lead a new life, a good life."  
"No! I can't go without Shingo! I can't!"  
"I'm sorry, but you must."  
"No Shingo is the only family I have left! Don't take him away!"   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sereni-Usagi, but I must. Good bye," the woman whispered softly as she flicked her wrist and Usagi was once again asleep.  
  
That nightmere, or rather memory coursed through Usagi's dreams every night, she had lived in this world for 9 years now. Still she wanted to see her little brother, still she blamed herself of her parents death, and still she could tell no one of what had happened, but she knew her brother was safe, she got to hear it in her dreams also.  
  
"Oh God, this whole family dead, except this little boy. Wasn't there a small girl here to?" a medic asked his assistant.   
"Yes, there was, her body must have burned with the others, such a sad state of affairs. Come on though, we have to take him to the hospital, make sure he's okay."  
"Got it," They looked at the now rubbled house once more in sadness, and respect.   
  
She remembered the pain of that night, and how scared she was, the brutal shock and horrer of how life can be dystroyed with one cold night. No one knew this pain, this terror…no one knew everything. That's how it was suppose to remain, how it would always remain….forever.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay this is my new story, I don't know what I'm going to do the crossover with, so any requests?  
~*~  
thanks for read, please review.  
~*~  
Lauren 


	2. Please vote

Hey everyone I asked you what you guys thought I should crossover this story with, now some of the suggestions I have never read or seen, so I obviously can't cross Sailor Moon over with them, but I'll make a list on what I can.  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
  
Tenchi  
  
Gundam Wing  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Ranma 1/2  
  
Outlaw Star  
  
those are the ones I'll do. So vote on which one you like best, and that's the one it'll be!!  
  
I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, I can tell you guys are going to push me forward to continue working on my story.   
  
Peace!  
  
~Lauren. 


	3. Semi-results

okay, right now the results are tied between Ranma 1/2, Tenchi, and Outlaw Star...I'll leave this up for one more day, cause I really want to get working on the next chapter, I just wanted to thank everyone for the massive response I got to this, I'm thinking of writing like a chapter of each story, like in the next chapter I would do if Usa lived in Ranma's world, then the next would be Usa in the world of Tenchi, then I'd do the next it Outlaw. That might take a bit of work, but I think it would work, what do you all think?  
  
Much love  
Lauren 


End file.
